


My Swag is on Fire

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, but really only the second half is, the first half is a ball of fluff, this sounds so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Minseok is used to the occasional medical question, being a med student means it is a given. But when someone calls him asking what to do because his swag is on fire...well, that is a bit much. AKA Luhan made me do it.





	1. The Cute Part

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with medical terminology. If it is incorrect I apologize OTL.

Minseok dragged his index finger down the page. Eyes scanning the small print, he looked for the exact passage to highlight, the crucial piece of information in the section. His vision blurred with each line of dense text, his lack of sleep catching up with him, his eyelids beginning to droop. 

_ Event reporting system 3310 of which were serious (16.1%) including 71 deaths, 742 permanent disabilities, and 6834 emergency room visits by women…. _

He was seconds from falling asleep when his phone rang, the shrill standard issue ringtone (he never bothered to change it) wrenching him out of his textbook induced trance. He sprung up from where he was lying on his stomach on his bed (first studying mistake) and staggered towards his desk, wondering who would call him at that ungodly hour. 

When he finally located his phone, buried under a stack of returned assignments and resting on a long discarded pizza box, he hesitated. He didn’t recognize the number. Throwing caution to the wind he decided to answer it.

“Hello.”

“Hi. Is this Kim Minseok?” The voice was unfamiliar. 

“Yes. Who is this?” Minseok pushed the pile of clean clothes he had thrown on his desk chair to the floor and took a seat. 

“Hey, sorry if I woke you up. Baekhyun gave me your number.”

Baekhyun. Of course he would give Minseok’s number out. He was the closest thing Minseok had to a best friend – he was also the one person who knew how to drive Minseok crazy without fail. 

“Ok. Is there something wrong?”

“No. No! I mean, not really?” The person on the other end of the line sounded as confused as Minseok felt. “Are you busy?”

“I was studying,” Minseok answered matter-of-factly, leaving out the bit about how he was falling asleep more than actually studying. 

“Sorry! I...this will only take a second, I think. Sorry again. Sorry. I just don’t know what else to do and Baekhyun said you are a registered nurse and are in med school and––”

“What is it?” Minseok lost his patience rather quickly but he had a feeling he knew what was coming. It wouldn’t be the first time some acquaintance called him asking for medical advice.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, enough to make Minseok think the person hung up. “Hello??”

“Uh. Yeah, I’m still here.”

Another pause. “I’m going to hang up if you don’t have anything to say,” Minseok warned.

“I do! Have something say, I mean. I...this is so embarrassing.” Minseok could hear the man groan on the other end of the line. “It’s just… I...my swag is on fire and I don’t know what to do. And oh my god I can’t believe I’m telling you this.”

“Your what?” Minseok blinked, rubbing his free hand over his face, willing away his exhaustion. 

“M-my swag. You know,  _ my swag _ .”

Minseok furrowed his brow, thinking. Swag...swag...what in the hell was this guy talking about? “Is this a prank call? I’m hanging up.”

“N-no, no wait! Please don’t hang up!” the man implored. “My...swag. My…you know, my flute...it’s burning and itching,” he said in a whisper. “I’m too embarrassed to go to the doctor. Please, what do I do? Is there something I can um...put on it?”

Minseok finally understood what the man was talking about and the realization made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Did Baekhyun really give his number out to some random guy who was likely suffering from a STD?

“Listen to me carefully,” Minseok started. 

“Ok.”

“You need to go see your doctor.” Minseok hung up and tossed his phone onto his desk, not caring that it knocked a bundle of highlighters to the floor. He staggered to his bed and fell face first onto the worn comforter, hoping to get at least a couple hours sleep.

 

 

 

“What’s shakin’, weirdo?” Baekhyun plopped down in the seat across from Minseok, reaching over and attempting to steal a french fry in the process. Minseok batted his hand away, giving his friend a dirty look.

“I slept two hours last night, so today is great,” Minseok deadpanned.

“Hey, two hours is better than nothing.”

If Minseok wasn’t so tired he would argue with that logic. Med school was draining, the most energy sucking thing he had ever done in his twenty four years of life. If he wasn’t in lectures he was studying. If he wasn’t studying he was at his apprenticeship. If he wasn’t at his apprenticeship he was in POM sessions or working on a PBL case or…it never ended. 

But that wasn’t an issue. Sure he had no time to clean anymore, his apartment was such a mess his friends could scarcely believe it (he was a bit of a clean freak up until then). He didn’t have time for a lot of things, but he was doing what he wanted to do, studying to become what he wanted to become. It was a blessing he could pursue his passion, he wasn’t about to complain when he was the one that wanted this future so badly. 

However there was a downside in having friends who had either graduated or, if they were in graduate school, were not nearly as exhausted. Like Baekhyun, who was getting his MBA. Sure, he was busy, but he wasn’t Minseok-busy.

“Hey, on the off chance he calls, I gave your number to my fri–”

“He already called,” Minseok interrupted. 

“Oh. Well thanks then.” Baekhyun waved at the waitress, hoping to get his order in before the eight o’clock rush began. “What are you doing this Saturday?”

“Stumphying,” Minseok answered, mouth full of fries. He meant studying, but close enough. 

“You can take a few hours off. I’m having a party,” Baekhyun announced proudly. “And if my bestfriend isn’t at my party it won’t be a real party, now will it.”

Yet again Minseok felt too tired to argue. He swallowed his mouthful of salty potatoes and grunted. “Yeah, fine. But only a couple hours.”

“Good. Remember, you can’t wear pj pants to a party. And comb your hair, seriously when is the last time you looked in a mirror?”

Minseok considered the question. “Not sure.”

Baekhyun clucked his tongue. “If you weren’t so damn good looking I swear they would have kicked you out of school for bad habits by now.”

Again, Minseok realized, he was too tired to argue.

 

 

 

By the time Saturday rolled around Minseok had forgotten all about strange phone calls and agreeing to go to a party. It wasn’t until ten at night, when Baekhyun called him, asking where he was, that Minseok remembered what he had agreed to do. He periodically groaned while getting ready to go, rolled his eyes a few times while combing his hair. The subway ride to Baekhyun’s apartment was filled with heavy sighs, the trudge to the elevator accompanied by a desire to return to his textbook and the looming exam he had coming on Monday.

Minseok had just stepped onto the elevator when someone came running in behind him, narrowly making it through the closing doors. Minseok stepped aside and turned to look at the man, stiffening when he got a good look. 

He was attractive.  _ Really attractive _ . The man’s face was flushed, probably because he had been running. Bleach blonde hair fell into his eyes, high cheekbones and well defined features adding to his youthful appearance. If he wasn’t dressed in a suit Minseok would have thought he was a high schooler, but something told him that wasn’t the case (and maybe some of that intuition had to do with Minseok living his own life being mistaken for someone much, much younger). 

“Can you hit the seventeenth floor,” the man requested, catching his breath.

“Already did.” Minseok gestured towards the keypad and the highlighted button. 

The man nodded and smiled. Damn he was good looking, Minseok thought, turning away so he didn't come off as creepy. 

They didn't realize they were going to the same exact place on the seventeenth floor until they ended up at Baekhyun’s front door. 

“You know Baek too?” the man asked. “He’s quite a––”

“Pain in the ass,” Minseok finished for him.

The man laughed, his handsome face contorting into a rather...unique expression. “Yep. Sometimes,” the man quickly agreed. 

Minseok found himself smiling at the stranger, rather dumbly when he considered the moment later. Perhaps it was his lack of sleep or perhaps it was the fact he hadn’t dated anyone or so much as held hands with someone in two years –– but he was infatuated in all of two minutes of knowing this person. It was a bad idea. Handsome elevator guy could be insane, he might be married, he might not like guys, he might hate med students. God forbid he might like….easy listening music. Minseok tore his gaze away and knocked loudly on Baekhyun’s door, needing to escape his new favorite hobby of staring into handsome elevator guy’s soul. 

“I’m Luhan, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” So handsome elevator guy had a name. A Chinese name by the sounds of it. 

Minseok turned to return the greeting, but was interrupted when the door opened. Baekhyun already looked half drunk, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassier than usual, stood in the doorway. “If it isn’t my two favorite baby faced weirdos.”

Baekhyun held the door open wide and gestured for the newcomers to enter. Minseok brushed past him, entering the apartment first. It was already packed, a mess of drunk, somewhat drunk, and apparently sober people filling the space. Some of them Minseok recognized, some he did not, which wasn’t a surprise. Baekhyun was a very social person, he made friends easily. 

“Drinks are in the kitchen,” Baekhyun called after Minseok, who had already figured as much and was halfway across the living room. 

Minseok said hi to some of the people he knew, a nod of the head, a small wave, but nothing more. He was on a mission. He had every intention of making it into the kitchen and grabbing a beer and some food before he did any kind of socializing. If he had stopped studying to go to the party he was definitely going to take advantage of free drinks and snacks. 

Elevator guy - no, Luhan - apparently had the same idea. They met at the kitchen island, both honing in on the imported beer and Chex mix. 

“So we meet again.” Luhan smiled, not helping Minseok with his burgeoning infatuation. 

“Yeah, guess so.” Minseok reached for the bottle opener. He felt a heat in his cheeks that was unfamiliar, and he knew it had to do with the man standing a few feet from him. 

“I’ll be honest,” Luhan said quietly, leaning in. Minseok tensed. “I’m not much of a party person.”

“Same,” Minseok admitted. He got lost in staring again. How could someone be so ….so…. _ like that _ . 

“I told Baekhyun no but he guilt tripped me into it.” Luhan sighed. “I suppose it  _ is  _ good if I get out every now and then though, so I can’t really be that upset about it. Plus I met you, so the night is already a win.” 

Minseok swallowed. Was Luhan flirting with him?

“What do you do? For a living, I mean.” Minseok sipped on his beer, changing the subject, not sure if he was reading too much into things. 

“I work for my parents. Boring stuff, administrative mostly.” Luhan made a vague motion with his hands. “What about you?”

“Student. School. All day, all night, forever and ever.” Minseok couldn’t stop from sighing. 

“So you aren’t just a pretty face. Brains and beauty, I like it.” Luhan winked. 

Minseok narrowed his eyes. “Are you flirting with me?”

Luhan’s cheeks turned red. “Was it that obvious? I-I’m sorry. I thought–– I’m really bad at reading people. Sorry, I–”

“It’s fine,” Minseok reassured him, feeling just a little bit giddy knowing the attraction was mutual. “You move fast, I like it.” He smiled, knowing that he looked a little too good, a little too innocent, when he assumed that expression. 

Minseok hated to admit it most of the time (especially if it was Baekhyun pointing it out) but he knew it was true; he was naturally flirtatious, horribly so if he put his mind to it. In the last two years his mind had been busy with other things but now, at a party with an attractive stranger showing interest in him, he decided it was time to dust off his old skills. Parties were supposed to be fun, after all. 

“You’re really good looking,” Luhan said dumbly, following up with a point blank question. “Are you single?”

Minseok nodded, adding, “You aren’t bad yourself.” He scooted closer to Luhan, sliding his back a few inches along the kitchen island. “So tell me, how someone like you is single? I would think you would have a line outside your door.”

“I don’t really date. Haven’t, in a long time. There hasn’t been anyone I liked –– until tonight.” Another cheesy wink.

“We don’t even know each other,” Minseok pointed out, a smile playing on his lips. 

“We should fix that,” Luhan said quietly, leaning closer, his arm moving to snake around Minseok’s back. His hand brushed the small of Minseok's back slowly, purposefully. 

“And how would we do that?” Minseok whispered, gaze lowering to Luhan’s lips. He had nice lips, the hint of a scar evident. Minseok imagined licking it, tracing it with his tongue. 

“Well, there’s a few things we could do.” Luhan angled his body, moving closer. “You could put your hand on my master handle and ––”

“Not in my kitchen! Oh my god, I should never have introduced you two.” Baekhyun clapped his hands loudly, like he was scaring away naughty cats and not his friends who were two seconds from making out in the middle of his party. 

Minseok moved back, the moment ruined. He shot Baekhyun an annoyed look. 

“Dude, isn’t your dick sick or something, you shouldn’t be making out with anyone.” Baekhyun looked at Luhan. 

“Wait, what?” Minseok looked at Baekhyun. “What did you say?”

“You know. Didn’t he call you about that?” Baekhyun gestured towards Luhan. 

Minseok looked at the man he was about to kiss, realization dawning on him.  _ He was the swag guy _ . The STD guy. Luhan was the STD guy!!! “You!”

“Wait, you’re Minseok?” Luhan looked equally horrified. 

“Yeah,  _ and you have an STD _ . I can’t believe I almost kissed you,” Minseok groaned. 

“STD? No, it isn’t like that. You misunderstood,” Luhan waved his hands in front of him wildly. “Really, it––”

“I’m going home. Thanks for the half a beer.” Minseok set the beer on the counter, ignoring Luhan's protests and Baekhyun’s complaints at his early departure. He figured that was enough partying for one night.  

A half an hour later he was back at his apartment, nose buried in a textbook, the memory of Mr. Swag-STD-Luhan-Elevator-Guy pushed to the back of his mind. 

 

 

 

Less than a day later Minseok’s phone lit up with a string of text messages, a picture, and more text messages. He glanced at the screen, saw it was Luhan’s number, and promptly ignored them. A few hours later there was a phone call which he also ignored. 

A few days after that the topic of Luhan came up yet again, this time via Baekhyun. Minseok had met his friend for a coffee before they both had to get to class. It was the first time they had met since the party and the first words out of Baekhyun’s mouth were, “Please call Luhan before I kill him. I’m too fragile to go to prison.”

“Why would you kill him?” Minseok asked casually, not overly concerned about Mr. STD-Elevator- Whatever guy.

“Because he is obsessed with talking to you and explaining something and I have no idea, he just won’t stop asking me where you live and how to find you and dude is weird, okay. Almost as weird as you.”

Minseok chose to ignore the ‘weird as you’ comment. “How do you know Luhan?” Minseok wasn’t going to commit to talking to the man, but he might as well find some entertainment in the story of how Baekhyun met him. He was certain it would be bizarre, given the sliver of Luhan’s personality Minseok observed. 

Baekhyun gave Minseok a curious look. “How do  _ you  _ think I met him?”

“He tried to pick you up at a bar?” Minseok hazarded a guess. “No, wait, you met him through Chanyeol. He seems like someone Chanyeol would associate with.”

“Minseok,” Baekhyun started slowly. “Where do I have my internship?”

“A company ...ummmm..” Minseok could almost remember the name. L something. L….

“ _ Lu _ Corporation,” Baekhyun blurted out, stressing the first word. 

“That’s the one!” Minseok pointed at him. “Sorry, you know I’m bad with names. So he works with you?”

Baekhyun sighed, slouching in his chair. “You know what, you two are perfect for each other. Just don’t make out in my kitchen again.”

“I don’t plan on seeing him again,” Minseok explained. His phone alarm went off, reminding him he had exactly six minutes and thirty two seconds to make it to class. He grabbed his bag and tossed a goodbye over his shoulder, once again forgetting all about Mr. STD-Elevator- Whatever.

 

 

 

It had been a hell day, lectures in the morning and practice of medicine sessions all afternoon and into the evening. By nightfall Minseok was exhausted and still had at least three hours of studying ahead of him. He trudged back to his apartment, tired and hungry, and just a little bit annoyed at the chaotic day. 

He noticed the piece of paper taped to his front door, grabbed it on his way inside. He scanned it while he toed his shoes off, long enough to see that it was signed Luhan. He tossed it into the garbage as he headed for the fridge, not caring what it said, not bothering to read it. 

 

 

 

“Minseok!”

Minseok turned to look towards where he heard his name shouted. He spotted Luhan waving wildly from the other side of the street. He was standing near the crosswalk.

Minseok stared at him for a moment, finding it regretful that someone so attractive had to be...well... _ that way _ . Sure STDs happened and they didn’t mean a person was bad. Most of them were very treatable. Minseok could overlook it, probably would if he had more time and energy to care. But at the moment he didn't want to think of fooling around with a guy who didn't go to a doctor but called a complete stranger to ask what to do with _ his burning swag _ . 

He let out a heavy sigh before turning around and hurrying his pace, jogging all the way to the medical school to avoid having to talk to Luhan.

 

 

 

They were called Standardized Patients and for a medical student they were an invaluable asset. Men and women who could describe symptoms and wait to be diagnosed, changing the disease they suffered depending on what they were assigned to act out. It gave the students examination practice, invaluable for the early years.

Minseok and fifteen other students waited in the clinical rooms for their assigned “patients”. He drummed his pen on his clipboard, hoping he got something interesting. The week before he had successfully diagnosed an abdominal aortic aneurysm, a moment of pride for him. 

“Kim Minseok, Zhang Yixing, room 3.”

Minseok hurried to the room, his fellow med student trailing after him. When he walked inside he was greeted by their supervising physician, an older man who was a popular professor at the college. He stepped aside, revealing the patient. 

Minseok’s eyes widened when he found himself looking at Luhan, sitting in hospital scrubs on the bed.

“The patient is exhibiting symptoms including dermatitis and erythema of the scrotum and testes. Pruritic papules and vesicles are present on the penis,” the supervising physician read off, describing what would be seen if they were able to do a physical examination (which of course, they couldn’t considering the disease was an act). “The patient’s all yours, students.”

Minseok tried to recover from the shock of seeing Luhan, but he didn't get over it as quickly as he would like. Yixing asked Luhan about his symptoms first, leaving Minseok to jot them down. 

“Can you tell me what you have been experiencing?” Yixing asked, his voice unfailingly calm. He had excellent bedside manner, Minseok could fully admit he was jealous.

Luhan cleared his throat. “My swag is on fire,” he said confidently. 

“Your…?” Yixing replied.

“My swag.” Luhan pointed towards his groin. “Burning, itching and red. It started yesterday.”

“Right. Your swag.” Yixing smiled. “Do you feel comfortable answering questions about your sexual history?”

“Yes,” Luhan answered without missing a beat.

“Are you sexually active?”

“No, but I would like to be.” Minseok wanted to scream, Luhan stared at him while answering the question. 

“When is the last sexual encounter you had and did you use protection?” Yixing followed up.

“Three years ago and yes,” Luhan answered, eyes never leaving Minseok. 

“Did your symptoms start after a certain activity or were they spontaneous?”

“Well…” Luhan paused. Minseok stared at him, pencil hovering over his clipboard, curiosity driving him insane. “I was playing with my flute and um...used new lube.”

_ Allergic contact dermatitis _ . Minseok repeated the diagnosis in his head, recalling what he knew of the presentation and diagnosis. It was Yixing who announced the diagnosis out loud, earning the marks for the exam. 

“Allergic contact dermatitis. Treat with corticosteroid creams and cold compress. Remove the offending agent from the environment.” Yixing looked at Luhan. “Get rid of that lube, sir. It caused your issue.”

The supervising physician agreed with their diagnosis, leaving the students to move onto their next patient. Minseok looked at Luhan a few seconds before he left, their eyes meeting. It was a brief look, but it said a lot. He could see the worry in Luhan’s eyes. Suddenly he felt bad for ignoring him. 

Five hours later Minseok walked out of the medical building to find Luhan waiting for him, dark grey sweatshirt with the hood up keeping him warm in the cool night air. He was leaning against the side of the brick building.

“Minseok!” he called as soon as the med student walked out of the double doors. 

Minseok hadn’t had a lot of time to think of Luhan’s...stunt, or whatever it could be called, but he had ascertained a few things. He had figured out that it was Luhan’s way of telling him what had happened way back when, confirming that he didn’t have an STD. He had also figured out that Luhan must have a hell of a persuasive personality to talk his way into being hired as a standardized patient and dictate the disease he was presenting. 

Minseok stopped walking and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I can’t believe you call your dick your _ swag _ .”

“What do you call it?” Luhan asked, apparently not offended at the comment.

“I’m a medical student, I call it what it is.”

“Oh.” Luhan looked thoughtful, snapping out of it a minute later. “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you but I want you to know the truth.  It was an allergy, I went to the doctor like you said and they confirmed it. I was just really busy and thought maybe, you know, you could help me and I could save time. I know, it’s weird.” Luhan took a deep breath before continuing. “And I want to ask you out, if you’ll have me.”

He looked so hopeful. Also attractive - which was what ultimately helped Minseok make his decision. “I have school all the time, I barely sleep and it isn’t going to get better the further along in my education I go. I’m crabby a lot and my apartment is a complete mess. I haven’t had sex in so long I will probably come super early if we get that far. I hate the heat and easy listening music. Do you still want to ask me out?”

“Yes,” Luhan confirmed. “And I get it. I am a Vice President at a conglomerate so I work a bazillion hours a week. I can afford a cleaning lady otherwise my place would be the same. Also if you touch my –”

“Please don’t say flute or swag,” Minseok interrupted, holding up his hand. “Or the answer is no.”

“My master handle I would be done. I hate easy listening and can deal with the cold. You’re the sexiest thing I’ve seen in forever and I really, really like you.”

Minseok pursed his lips, considering. He didn’t have time for a relationship, but it sounded like Luhan didn’t either. And he was hot. Really hot. “Okay. I’ll go out with you.”

Luhan broke into a wide smile, Minseok couldn't help but mirror his expression, genuinely happy at the thought of dating Luhan. 

A few minutes later something occurred to Minseok, and he had to ask. “So you’re Baekhyun’s boss? I wonder why he never told me,” Minseok mentioned as they walked hand in hand to the subway. 

“I don’t know. He’s a weird guy,” Luhan replied.

“Yeah, and he calls us weird.” They both laughed, amused at the pot calling the kettle black. 


	2. The Dirty Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!!! Mention of STDs, medical fetishism, roleplaying non-con (it is consensual, but they role-play it being non consensual if that makes any sense), use of medical devices, blowjobs

“Please wait until I’m gone to do anything too weird.” Baekhyun made a face of disgust, looking away from where his friends were sitting on the couch. 

Minseok, hand roving up Luhan’s thigh, blinked innocently at his friend. “Does that mean you’re leaving?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun bolted up from his chair and made a beeline for the front door of Luhan’s apartment. “Just hold the moaning until you hear the door close.”

Luhan and Minseok chuckled, sharing their amusement while listening for the telltale click of the front door. 

Minseok sprang into action the moment the door shut. It had been a torturous few hours while Baekhyun was visiting. Luhan had a habit of teasing the hell of Minseok the second they had company, driving him insane with want. It was bad for their guests, who often got the hint. Who  _ thankfully  _ got the hint. 

“You really think it’s funny, don’t you?”  Minseok asked as he moved, straddling Luhan’s thighs, moving his arms to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Yep,” Luhan answered, a smug smile on his face. 

Minseok hummed. He leaned in, stopping when his lips were almost touching Luhan’s right ear. “I think it’s time for your physical examination.”

He delighted in the way Luhan instantly tensed up at the words, his muscles contracting at the thought, his body reacting to the promise. “Yes, doctor.”

Minseok smiled as he climbed off of his boyfriend, his mind racing with the things he wanted to do to him. With him.  _ Inside of him.  _

Luhan didn’t waste time, standing he rushed for their bedroom while simultaneously unbuttoning his jeans. Minseok followed at a slow pace, giving Luhan time to remove the rest of his clothing and get ready. He stopped outside the door and listened, waiting until he heard absolute silence.

Once everything was quiet he reached for the doctor’s coat he kept hanging in the hall closet. He slipped it on and reached in the pockets, making sure the instruments he wanted were there. 

Three raps to the bedroom door and the usual words were his next step. “Mr. Lu, may I come in?”

“Yes,” came Luhan’s response from the other side of the door. 

Minseok breezed into the room. Luhan was sitting on the edge of the exam table, his legs dangling off. He was dressed in a hospital gown, his hands in his lap.

When Luhan had suggested buying the medical equipment three months ago Minseok had called him crazy. Later he apologized, they were quickly becoming some of his favorite pieces of furniture in Luhan’s apartment. Dominating half of Luhan’s spacious room, it was a mini exam room tucked away for their use – their  _ frequent _ use. 

Minseok had never considered roleplaying his future profession, found nothing sexual in it, would never find anything sexual in practice. But he found everything about Luhan sexual, and that was the reason for it, the only reason he could imagine playing the part. In his mind it was removed from his career path, a one off, a fantasy they had created. 

Minseok grabbed the stool and wheeled it close to the bed. “You are here for your annual examination. Are there any medical changes since your last exam?”

“No,” Luhan answered in a quiet voice, assuming his favorite role. 

Minseok played the part of the doctor well, he was training to become one after all. He rattled off the standard questions before moving towards the patient to take his temperature and do a brief, standard examination. Listen to his lungs, feel his lymph nodes – mock an actual exam before getting to the good part. 

Luhan was stiff during the exam, like it made him uncomfortable every time Minseok so much as approached him. He knew it was an act, could tell it was an act when he glanced down, Luhan’s growing erection evident even in the hospital gown. 

“Please lie down for the next part of the exam,” Minseok instructed in a flat voice. They were finally getting to the good part, his own excitement pooling in his stomach. 

Luhan complied, scooting back on the exam bed and lying down. He was rigid, his arms plastered to his sides. “Doctor, what are you going to do?”

“A standard examination of your lymph nodes and your genital area. Does that make you nervous?”

“Yes,” Luhan answered in a small voice. 

“It won’t hurt,” Minseok assured him. “We have a privacy curtain if you think that would help.” 

“Yes, please.” Luhan watched, wide eyed, while Minseok retrieved the curtain from the side of the room, wheeled it over and affixed it to the exam bed.  It covered his lower half, obscuring his view of the doctor and the exam. 

“I need you to scoot a little forward. Yep, there you go.” Minseok put his hands on Luhan’s legs, widening them once he was in a good position. “I’m going to angle your feet to make the exam more comfortable.”

He maneuvered Luhan’s feet into the specially made stirrups, the equipment angling his body, leaving Luhan legs spread wide, his throbbing cock resting against his stomach, hole exposed. Minseok licked his lips at the sight. He sat back on the stool, wheeling it in between Luhan’s spread legs. 

“If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, please let me know.”

“Ok,” Luhan rasped. The head of his cock was already leaking pre-cum. 

Minseok considered what to do first, where to touch, how to have the most impact. He knew by now how to drive his boyfriend insane, multiple ways to drive him insane.

He started slowly, fingers trailing up the inside of Luhan’s thighs. “I will examine your testicles first.” He traced the pads of his fingers over Luhan’s balls, gently kneading and teasing with his touches. It was foreplay, the gentle touches before he ruined him. 

Luhan remained tensed up, muscles taut. His skin was warm, but he didn’t recoil when Minseok’s colder hands smoothed over the inside of his thighs. “Are you doing okay?”

“Yes,” Luhan answered. 

“Good.” Minseok removed his hands and reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a bottle of medical lubricant, a brand that Luhan wasn’t allergic to. He squirted a dollop onto two fingers before putting the bottle aside. 

“I am going to check your penis next.” He moved his hands, slowly smoothing the lubricant onto Luhan’s hard cock, massaging it along the length, moving from the base to the head. When a broken moan was heard from the other side of the curtain Minseok knew he was doing a good job. And to think, this was only the beginning. 

Minseok wheeled backwards, towards the small metal table they kept in that corner of Luhan’s large bedroom. He eyed up the metal instruments lying on the towel, debating which one to select. He made his choice and wheeled back towards the bed, eager to get started. 

“So, Luhan, what do you do for a living?” Minseok asked, making the kind of small talk doctors employed to put their patients at ease.

“I-I work for my parents,” Luhan answered, voice dripping with anxiety. 

Minseok grabbed the lube and coated the speculum he had chosen, making sure it was thoroughly saturated. “And what do you do for your parents?” he asked, setting the speculum aside. He doused his fingers in lubricant. 

“Administrative things,” Luhan explained. 

“That sounds important,” Minseok commented, moving closer to Luhan’s exposed hole. “You may feel something cold for a moment.”

He circled Luhan’s hole with the tips of his fingers, smearing the lubricant around the pink flesh.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Luhan asked, alarmed at the strange sensation.

“Please relax, this part of the exam will not last long.” Minseok applied pressure, pushing the tip of one finger inside, breaching the tight hole slowly. He loved the way Luhan clenched down on the barest of intrusions. 

Minseok breached Luhan’s hole with his second finger, sliding the digits in, dragging a throaty moan from his boyfriend. 

“This feels weird,” Luhan groaned, already half breathless.

Minseok didn’t answer. He reached for the speculum and angled it against his hand, pressing it until he was in the perfect position to slip it inside of Luhan, next to his fingers. 

Luhan whimpered when the device was inserted, his legs jerking at the cold sensation. Minseok smirked, slipping his fingers out now that the speculum was in place. He widened the speculum at a languid pace, Luhan squirming as he was spread open. When Minseok was satisfied with the position he locked the handles of the device. 

“Doctor I don’t–“Luhan sounded panicked, which let Minseok know it was time. He wheeled backwards and stood up. He rounded the curtain, the speculum still firmly inside of Luhan. 

“Sir, if you struggle you may hurt yourself,” Minseok admonished, walking to the side of the bed. 

Luhan looked at him in alarm. “I need to go.” He tried to sit up but Minseok was faster. He pulled the strap from the bed and grabbed Luhan’s arm, tethering him to the exam table. Luhan made a show of struggling while Minseok moved to do the other side, securing the ties to the point they dug into Luhan’s flesh, just the way he liked them. 

“Now please lie still,” Minseok instructed. He returned to the small metal table and retrieved the thin purple vibrator, smiling at what he was about to do. Once he was seated he coated the vibrator in lubricant. It was thin, an inch in girth, six inches in length. Flexible, it was perfect for what he had in mind. 

It was no longer time to be gentle. He turned on the vibration and slid the device into Luhan’s tight hole. Luhan cried out, a broken sound, as the vibrator slipped inside of him. His back arched, toes curling into the angled stirrups. 

Minseok moved the toy against Luhan’s walls, circling it along the edges of the speculum. With his free hand he adjusted the speculum, opening him wider. 

“Do you like this, Luhan?” Minseok asked. “Do you like what I am doing to you?”

“No!” Luhan cried out, his voice breaking.

Minseok pumped the toy into him, earning a loud sob from the man. “Do you trust me?”

“Please stop,” Luhan begged, his nerve endings firing, body jerking.

It was all an act. They had a safe word, if Luhan said it Minseok would immediately stop. This, this was all part of the fantasy. 

“Do you want your doctor to fuck you?” Minseok pushed the toy in and out, watching as Luhan’s spread hole clenched around the speculum. “Do you want to be filled up?”

“N-no,” Luhan sobbed. 

Minseok reached down, palming his hard cock through his pants. He loved when Luhan began to beg, to plead. “No, you want something else, don’t you.”

Minseok moved the toy, angling it at the same time he rotated the speculum. He needed to find the exact spot, the bundle of nerves that would drive Luhan over the edge. He knew he had found the spot when Luhan gasped, moaning loudly.

Minseok wheeled back, leaving the toy to continue vibrating against Luhan’s prostate. “This isn’t very fair, is it,” he said, standing up and pushing the stool towards the corner of the room. 

When he walked around the curtain his breath hitched at the sight. His favorite sight. Luhan fucked out, sweat beading on his forehead. His pretty cheeks flushed pink, his arms tethered to the bed, helpless, and overstimulated. 

Minseok approached the head of the bed, his hands on the zipper of his pants. 

“What are you doing?!” Luhan rasped, mocking alarm. 

Minseok unzipped his pants, pushing his boxers down to reveal his hard cock. The slit was already dripping with pre-cum, aroused from what he had done to Luhan. “Open your mouth,” he instructed.

Luhan pretended to struggle, but resigned himself when Minseok pressed his hard dick towards his mouth. He parted his lips, spit glistening along the edges. 

“There’s a good boy,” Minseok drawled. He held his cock in one hand, pressing it forward until the tip touched Luhan’s turned head. He worked the head along Luhan’s lips, smearing pre-cum with saliva. 

It wasn’t the best angle, but it was the most erotic. Luhan, neck craned, opened his lips wide while Minseok pushed in, the underside of his dick sliding against Luhan’s tongue. Minseok’s breath hitched as he pushed deeper, thankful yet again for Luhan’s barely-there gag reflex.

Minseok threaded his fingers through Luhan’s sweat slicked hair, taking hold he began to rock his hips forward, face fucking his boyfriend. Luhan’s moaned around his dick, overstimulated, nearing his release. 

It didn’t take long like this, watching his cock slide in and out of Luhan’s swollen lips, knowing that Luhan’s prostate was being assaulted again and again by the toy he had left inside of him. Pressure pooled in Minseok’s gut, building as he slammed into Luhan’s mouth over and over. 

“Close,” he cried out, loosening his grip on Luhan’s hair. Two more thrusts and he was there. He pulled out quickly, painting Luhan’s face white with his release. A few seconds later Luhan cried out as he reached his own release, spasming and jerking against the ties. 

“Fuck that was great,” Luhan rasped, breathless and fucked out. 

“Better than great,” Minseok countered, pulling up his pants. He moved to undo the ties, then to remove the speculum and vibrator. “Thank you,” he said breathlessly, getting to work cleaning up from their exertions. 

He was careful as he removed the devices, slipping them out of his boyfriend and gently toweling him off with the wipes they kept for aftercare. Luhan was boneless, letting himself be cleaned up. 

Once the curtain and devices were put away, Minseok returned to the bed. Leaning over he planted a kiss on Luhan’s brow. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Luhan grunted in agreement. He let Minseok help him up –– there was usually some residual pain from the speculum no matter how careful they were. They were almost to the bathroom down the hall when the door buzzer rang. 

They looked at each other, wondering who it could be. “I’ll get it,” Minseok stated, since he was the one that wasn’t dressed in a hospital gown.

He hurried to the door, pressing the button for the camera. It was Baekhyun. He pressed the door button, letting his friend in. 

“Hey, sorry I forgot my phone.” Baekhyun waltzed in. “And it is almost time for my dating sim to call me so it is kind of important I have it.”

Minseok remained silent as Baekhyun walked into the living room and fetched his phone. He paused for a moment by the hall, glancing down. “Minseok?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is Luhan in a hospital gown staring at me?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hi Baek!” Luhan shouted down the hall. 

“Never mind. I need to go. Catch you later. God you guys are so  _ weird _ .” Baekhyun breezed past him and out the door, not staying to hear an explanation. 

Minseok chuckled as he returned to help Luhan to the bathroom. “Did you hear that? Dating sim. What a strange guy.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Luhan agreed. “What a weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second part is sending me on the express elevator to hell. Welcome aboard.


End file.
